The Fast and the Furious: Sibling Rivalry
by GothicChevy
Summary: Written with Miko in Training. a new city, a new group of teens start a street racing crew, but what happens when they catch the eye of the mob? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first F&F story so don't murder me!

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Fast and the Furious" franchise. If I did, there would be more Chevy's and less Honda's

* * *

A silver 4-door 1999 Subaru Impreza pulled up to a crowded parking lot. From the 2 front doors, 2 twin girls, of about 18 years, got out. From the 2 back doors, 2 more 18-year-olds got out, this time not twins but a boy and a Gothic girl.

The two twins were Christina and Geri. Both about 5'6" with long red hair and piercing green eyes. Geri always had her hair tied back in a ponytail while Christina, "Chris" to her friends, always wore her hair down. Chris had a really hyper personality and was happy about pretty much anything whereas Geri was the total opposite. Geri was your regular "Ms. Doom and Gloom". Chris dressed like the cheerleader she was and Geri wore dark colors, she wasn't Goth, she just liked dark colors.

"Um... What are we doing here?" The Goth girl from the back asked. Her name was Katie. She was about 5'5", had shoulder-length black hair with blue highlights and blue eyes. She was wearing low-rise hip-hugging black jeans, a black "Evanescence" belly shirt, black wristbands with spikes, a black choker with spikes, and black boots.

"We're here to watch our brother lose his first street race" Geri said emotionlessly.

"We're also here to find Jason a girlfriend and you a boyfriend, Katie" Chris said in her usual hyperactive way.

The other boy from the car, presumably Jason groaned.

"Why are you always trying to get me a girlfriend?" Jason asked really annoyed.

He was about 6' with blue eyes and black hair, wearing a black "Simple Plan" shirt and black chained jeans.

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm not looking for a girlfriend?"

"And why are you always trying to hook me up!" Katie asked, annoyed.

Geri and Chris looked at each other before saying "Because neither of you have had a girlfriend or boyfriend in 3 years!" the twins stated at the exact same time.

"Can you guys not do that? It creeps me out." (Katie)

"Yeah, Ditto" (Jason)

"Whatever." the twins said in unison.

"Tell you what. If you don't find us a girlfriend or boyfriend you have to lay off all right?" Jason asked with a small grin.

The twins looked at each other, seemingly looking for confirmation from the other before saying "Deal!" in unison again.

The foursome walked off into the crowd of cars, and people heading for the clearing where 4 cars were lined up.

Katie looked to the other side of the crowd and something, or rather someone, caught her eye. He was about 5'8", wore black chained jeans, a black "Evanescence" shirt, black spiked wristbands, and hiking boots. He had short, spiked dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

Jason saw the guy too, but was more interested in the guy's car, a black 1995 Chevy Monte Carlo Z34. Its curves were unlike any of those he'd seen on any other car.

The twins paid the other siblings no mind as they cheered on their brother, a redhead driving a white 2002 Chrysler 300M. He was lined up next to a red 2002 Honda Civic Type-R, and next to that was a gold 1996 Nissan 240SX, and on the other end was a black 1987 Mazda RX-7.

A girl walked up next to the first boy wearing dark blue jeans a black short sleeved hoody and a red shirt under it.

"Who is that?" Jason asked directing his attention from the car to the girl.

"I don't know but that guy is yummy." Katie said, not taking her eyes off the gothic guy and licking her lips as she walked up to him.

"Hi." Katie said with a flirtatious flair.

"I'm Tom, and you are?" The gothic boy, Tom, asked.

"I'm Katie. This is my first time here."

Jason followed his sister and walked up to the girl.

"Hey, Names Jason."

"Erin, nice to meet you. First time here?"

"Yeah. You race much?"

"A little here and there." Erin said with a flirting smile.

"Hey, Erin. I heard some n00b's gonna get his ass kicked in this race." Tom said leaning on the Monte Carlo's hood.

"Cool. Which one is he?"

"I think the white Chrysler 300M."

Jason looked over at Chris and Geri's brother.

"Man now we're going to be dealing with two distraught twins, Katie." Jason said in annoyance.

"Not again!" Katie said disappointed.

"You know that guy?" Tom and Erin asked in unison.

"Yeah… He's our friends' older brother. Tonight's his first race." Katie said disappointedly.

"I feel so bad for the redheaded twins... Mark's never lost a race." Tom said with sympathy ringing in his voice as he pointed towards the black Mazda RX-7.

"That's gonna be one hell of a slaughter." Erin said looking at the 4 lined up cars.

Trying to change the subject, Katie got desperate.

"Hey Tom, this is a nice car, you ever race it?" Katie said letting her hand follow the curves of the W-body Chevy as she walked around it.

"Nah, Not enough aftermarket support. I'm not racing a stock car. Its quick, but it won't make the grade here..." Tom said with disappointment.

"Yeah. What about you two? Do any racing just for fun?" Erin asked

"No, we only came because our friends wanted us to come. Do you race Erin?" Katie said disdainfully.

Tom was about to answer for her but the racers started up their engines indicating the race was about to begin.

The cars started up one by one; the Chrysler's V6, the Honda's DOHC straight four, the 240SX's straight four, and finally the RX-7's rotary engine.

A Hispanic girl walked in between the Nissan and the Honda before dropping her arms. The race had begun.

The Chrysler's front wheels screeched for traction, as did the Honda's. The Nissan and the Mazda's rear wheels doing the same as all four cars took off.

The 240SX and the RX-7 were neck and neck taking off as the Chrysler was catching them, the Honda was left eating dirt.

The Chrysler came up next to the 240SX while the RX-7 took the lead.

The 240SX fell back as the Chrysler came up to the RX-7 when suddenly the RX-7 zoomed off with the Chrysler right behind it with the RX-7 winning.

"Oh shit... Now we're gonna have to cheer up the twins!" Katie said, horrified at all the lies she'd have to tell to make them feel better.

"Look on the bright side, we both have about 8 grand to go looking for our own cars tomorrow." Jason said hoping to cheer Katie up.

Jason turned his attention to Tom, "So man, what platform does this car run on?"

"It's a '95 Chevy Monte Carlo Z34. It rocks the GM W-body." Tom said rather proud of this little fact.

Erin slapped him upside the head.

"What have I told you about that big fat ego of yours? Shadow may be good but he isn't king!" Erin said with annoyance.

Jason found that really hot and just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Katie finally had to elbow him the side to make him stop before Erin noticed.

"So what do you drive Erin?" Katie asked trying to change the subject.

"A bright red '98 Pontiac Sunfire" Erin stated nonchalantly.

Tom grinned. "You mean that 'Crapalier' knock off? That's no car, that's a sardine can! Seriously, how can you drive that tiny thing?!"

"Well, we gotta go and keep the twins from having a mental breakdown" Katie said dragging Jason back to the twins.

As they walked off they heard a very loud slap and some yelling coming drom behind them.

"That Erin is a real spit fire. I feel sorry for Tom." Jason said as they came up to the twins who were in tears at their brothers lose.

"Hey, it will be all right. It was his first race. He'll get better and be winning races left and right before you know it" Jason said rubbing Chris's back.

"Yeah, hey lets go get you some ice cream." Katie said heading toward the car.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: still waiting on my reviews...

Disclaimer: I don't own the "Fast and Furious" franchise, if I did, there'd be more domestics and less imports!

* * *

Chris and Geri went with Jason and Katie to a car-lot so they could pick out their cars

Chris and Geri went with Jason and Katie to a car-lot so they could pick out their cars. They split up to find separate cars quicker, with Geri going with Katie and Chris with Jason.

Jason was inspired by how good Tom's Z34 looked, so he did research on what other cars rode on the W-body platform. He'd be happy with any of them but went through the cars looking for a W-body. His eyes spotted a dented and slightly rusty black 2002 Chevy Impala SS.

"What do you think Chris?" Jason asked as they walked around the black Impala.

"It needs work, but other than that, it's nice" She said trying to be nice about it.

Jason popped the hood and was immediately surprised. Under the hood was a pristine L67 3.8L Supercharged V6.

"Good place to start off from" He said thinking of the performance parts offered for the engine. "I found my car." He said looking at the 5,500 price tag.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the car-lot, Katie and Geri were looking through the cars. Katie looked bored as she looked through the cars before one caught the corner of her eye. It was a purple 2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse GT with a 5,000 price-tag.

"What do you think, Geri?" Katie asked sitting in the driver's seat. "How do I look in it?"

"A car's a car," Geri said in her usual monotone way.

"You know how to suck the fun out of everything."

"I try."

"Whatever. I like it. I'm getting this...Mitsubishi Eclipse," She said, pausing to look for the car's make and model name on the rear bumper.

They went and paid for their cars and headed back to their garage after parting ways with Geri and Chris.

"So where do you think we can find parts for my 2002 Chevy Impala SS and your 2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse GT?" Jason asked as he popped the hood.

"I heard of this little shop that is just up the road. I think they carry everything we need. You want to check it out?" Katie asked

"Sounds good to me. Let's see what we need and check the shop out. If they don't have what we need I'm sure they know who would."

A short drive later, they ended up at "AJ's Automotive". They walked in the front door and were immediately surprised.

Erin, from the races the night before, was sitting at the desk, doing paperwork. She looked up and...

"OH MY GOD! What are you two doing here? TOM! GET IN HERE NOW!" She yelled to the garage next to her.

Tom came over from under the hood of his Chevy Monte Carlo, leaving the 3.4L DOHC V6 (A/N: The codename for this engine is the LQ1. rated at 210HP and 215TQ. The engine was used from 1991-1997 before being replaced by the L36, a 3.8L V6 which is basically a non-supercharged L67) exposed as he wiped sweat and oil from his forehead.

"Erin, what is it now? Does another customer want a refund because I rebuilt their engine without their permission?" Tom said as he walked into the room. He looked and saw Katie and Jason. "Oh, hey guys. I'd shake your hand but I don't wanna get you covered in grease or oil"

"What are you two doing here?" Katie asked, clearly confused.

Tom beat Erin to the answer. "We work here. Erin's the consultant/secretary and I'm the chief mechanic."

"Gees Tom. Make it sound like i sit around doing nothing all day why dont you." Erin said with a playful smile.

"I can't deny what you do." Tom said joking back.

Jason and Katie just looked at them weird as they laughed at their own joke.

"Sorry. So what can we help you with?" Erin asked.

"I have a question first. Are you two dating?" Katie asked pointing at Tom and Erin.

Erin and Tom just looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

Tom wiped a tear from his eye as he slowly stopped laughing. "Ah... that's a good one guys. Like I'd date someone who can sit at a desk all day and NOT get bored while pushing papers."

"Ow my ribs," Erin said clutching her sides, still laughing hysterically. "Like I'd date someone so impulsive as to constantly get themselves in trouble."

"So, what were you doing to your Monte Carlo?" Jason asked curiously.

"My alternator went out last night on the way home. It's a bitch to get to. Why they put it in the back on the bottom of the engine is beyond me. So, I assume you came here looking for parts?" (A/N: the alternator problems with the LQ1 are true… the engine might as well be a mechanic's worst nightmare. NOTHING is easy to get to on it! Not even the battery!)

"Yeah, Katie got a 2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse GT and I got a 2002 Chevy Impala SS. Would you guys happen to have parts for them?" Jason asked leaning on the desk.

"Let me look in back and see what we have." Erin headed to the back while Tom, Jason, and Katie talked.

"So how did you two become partners here?" Jason asked.

"We went to College and meet in one of our classes. Erin did a business as well as tech. I was all tech. When we graduated we raised money working on cars and started this shop. What about you two? What's your story?" Tom asked winking at Katie.

"We're brother and sister. We're actually fraternal twins." Katie said nonchalantly.

"We were wondering if we could start a street racing crew, but we don't know who to ask."

"Sure, Me and Erin'll join up... Sounds fun anyway. Now let's get your cars in here and see what I have to work with."

"Yes all-mighty mad scientist" Katie replied with a wink.

"For once Tom. You didn't scare them away." Erin said with a grin as she came back with a few parts in her hands.

"You are so funny Erin, and by the way we joined their street team." Tom said as they all walked back into the garage.

"Cool. Now lets see what we can do for you." Erin said with a smile at Jason.

Jason drove his Impala around and into the garage. Tom immediately started looking it over.

"An Impy? Hmm... Let's see... port-fuel-injection, Gen. III Eaton M90 supercharger, 3.8L pushrod V6, about 240 horsepower at the crank, 4T65HD automatic 4-speed tranny with overdrive... Nice choice. Lots of aftermarket support for the engine."

Katie drove her car in and parked it next to Tom's. Tom shot over from the Impala to the Eclipse.

"Now here's something to play with... 3.0L V6, 200 horsepower, no aftermarket parts needed"

"What do you mean 'no aftermarket parts needed'?" Katie asked wondering why.

"Because engine and transmission parts on this engine are pretty much 'plug and play' with parts from the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution, from the engine internals to the All-Wheel-Drive transmission. You don't need anything aftermarket to make it a monster on the streets." Tom said explaining why it needed no aftermarket parts.

Tom played around with the Mitsubishi Eclipse while Erin and Jason went inside.

Turned out the Impala just needed brakes, a new transmission and some new lights. The Mitsubishi needed two new pistons, three spark plugs and a new exhaust.

"So you mostly run the shop?" Jason asked Erin as the looked for some rear lights.

"Well yeah. I guess you could say that. Tom does all the manual labor and i do all the paperwork. It isn't as fun as working on the cars but it has to be done." Erin said grabbing the lights and walking back into the garage.

"I bet your boyfriend must hate it that you race huh." Jason said as Erin took the old light off and replaced it with the new one.

"I don't have a boyfriend? What about you? Your girlfriend doesn't mind you racing?"

"I don't have one." Jason said with a grin as he leaned on the car watching Erin work.

Katie watched Tom work.

"You really know your stuff." Katie said watching him dig into the engine block with a box of Mitsubishi Evo 8 parts.

"I learned from my dad... I've been around cars my entire life."

Katie dug into the center console and pulled out her "Evanescence: Fallen" CD. "You mind if I put on an Evanescence CD?"

"Nope... Go for it!"

Katie turned the keys backwards in the ignition, which allowed only the electronics to work before pushing the CD into the CD player. The CD started up and "Going Under" played.

"Nice choice." Erin said as she popped the hood. "Hey Tom. Mind Changing the Transmission on the Impala when your done? I need to do all four brakes." Erin said as she looked over to see Tom just finishing up.

"Sure. One more turn should do it." Tom said calmly.

"If that was your father that said that I would be very scared right now." Erin said be laughing.

Tom burst into laughter as well as Jason and Katie just looked at them.

"Sorry it's a long story. Anyways, lets take a look at that Transmission." Tom said getting up and walking over to the Impala.

Erin wiped the tear from her eye and got to work on the back brakes.

Tom hit the switch and the Impala was lifted into the air. He walked under the car and started wrenching away at the transmission.

"So what's the inside joke about your dad?" Katie asked confused while watching Tom work.

"I guess I owe it to ya. When my mom and dad met, they lived in Hawaii. Anyway, my dad was working on my Uncle Bill's car. He was almost finished putting the oil pan back on. My uncle asked if he was done yet and my dad said, "One more turn should do it". One turn later, SNAP! Broken... That's how my dad got the nickname "One-Turn Tom". There's more than one "One Turn Tom" story but that's the original..."

"Oh, ok. That explains it." Katie said as she giggled.

"And thankfully. Our Tom didn't gain that bad habit from his dad." Erin said rubbing Tom's head while his hands where away from the transmission.

"Hey! Stop that. Man you can be such a mother hen sometimes." Tom said annoyed.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"As entertaining as this is, can we please get back to fixing my Impala and Katie's Eclipse?" Jason said braking up the fight.

"All right." Tom said going back to his work.

"That happen often?" Katie asked Erin.

"More then you know." Erin said changing the brakes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get up. My old computer crashed deleting everything I had on it, stories, story outlines, etc. So I had to get a new computer! I now have the new Windows Vista operating system. And the best part is... IT'S NOT A DELL!! Ahem... anyways... back to the story.

* * *

Tom finished working on the Impala and walked back into the office. Erin came in a few minutes later with Katie and Jason.

"Tom, what are you doing?" Erin asked seeing Tom typing furiously on the computer.

"SCORE!" Tom shouted throwing his arms up in victory before throwing his arms back down shyly and blushing noting the confused stares.

"Umm... I... I was looking for engine swaps for my Monte Carlo. The most popular is the L67 engine, which you, Jason, already have. So I did something a little different and ordered everything mechanical, engine, PCM, driveshaft, transmission, exhaust, etcetera for a 2007 Pontiac Grand Prix GXP"

Jake and Katie were confused. "What's so special about a 2007 Pontiac Grand Prix GXP?"

Erin whirled the computer screen around revealing what was so special. On the screen, ordered straight from Milzy Motorsports, was an LS4 V8 engine.

"That's what's so special. an LS4 Pushrod 5.3L fuel injected Front Wheel Drive (FWD) V8. The engine is used in the 2005-2008 Pontiac Grand Prix GXP, 2006-2007 Chevy Monte Carlo SS, and 2006-2008 Chevy Impala SS. The engine pumps out a monstrous 303 horsepower and 323 foot-pounds of torque all mated to a 4T65HD V6 Front Wheel Drive transmission." Erin said giving Tom a knowing look.

"So you wanna make you car a true V8 Muscle car instead of the under-rated V6 grocery getter you have now? That's a really hot idea. It's just got one thing that's gonna bring your reputation down" Katie said seductively eyeing Tom.

"What?"

"No one's gonna say it's a true muscle car with Front Wheel Drive"

Erin backed up and let Katie take her place next to Tom. She walked back over to Jason. "You think he will ask her out?" Erin asked

"If not he is really stupid." Jason said his eyes have lidded.

"Yeah. Come on, lets see how well your engine runs now. I know of this secret spot where no one will look for us." Erin said as they headed for the garage.

Tom caught them before they could get out.

"Erin! Where do you think youre going?" Tom yelled.

Erin gave him a large grin. "Wouldnt you like to know." With that she ran out the door with Jason on her heels.

"Who am I to run your life? Just don't do anything stupid!" Tom said with a goofy grin before giving Jason a warning look that said "I don't care if you're taller than me, You break her heart, I'll break your neck"

Jason and Erin walked out of the office towards the black Impala, now back on the ground, and took off.

"So... What was up with Tom back in the office?"

"He's overprotective and for a short guy, he has an explosive temper, but he's normally calm and mellow... He's one of those 'fiery' Italians. He's normally non-violent and doesn't make threats that he won't follow through with"

Jason gulped at Erin's explanation and made a mental note not to get on Tom's bad side.

Back in the office...

"Now where were we?" Tom asked hinting at something in his voice. He walked over and sat back in the computer chair.

"Right about here..." Katie said as she sat on Tom's lap.

They started going over the LS4's diagnostics before Tom popped the question.

"So... do you... I dunno... wanna come over to my place tonight for dinner?" Tom managed to choke out.

"I'd love to. I'll be over at 7, just give me your address" Katie said as Tom wasted no time in writing down his address.

"So... wanna take your car out for a 'test drive' now?" Tom asked with a wink.

"I thought you'd never ask" she said as she sauntered through the office door towards the purple Eclipse with Tom following her with a goofy grin on his face.

Tom got to the passenger side door and started to take off his mechanics suit... revealing his gothic clothes underneath.

"Your supposed to get undressed in the car when we get a a secluded spot" Katie said playfully.

"I didn't wanna get oil stains on your interior" Tom said throwing the mechanics jumpsuit onto his black Monte Carlo.

They got in and backed out before taking off.

Erin and Jason finally reached her secret spot up in the mountains.

"Where did you find this place?" Jason asked the area was like a landing pad for jets. It has skid marks all over it. Probably from Erin driving all the time.

"I come up here all the time just to get away. No one knows about this place. Not even Tom. So it's just our secret ok?" Erin said giving him a sweet smile that would make any guy melt.

"Sure. No problem. So.. how did you find this place?" Jason asked looking out at the runway.

"I had a fight with my mother one night when it was raining and I just drove until I ran out of gas. This is where I ended up. I stayed here all night and walked to the gas station in the morning." Erin said remembering the night.

"Your mother must have been worried." Jason said in a caring voice.

"She didn't even relise I left." Erin said glaring at the runway now.

"I would be worried." Jason said placing his arm around her.

Erins face brightened as she smiled up at him. "Thanks. Come on. Let's open this baby up." Erin said tapping the hood and getting in the passenger side.

After a few hours Jason finally asked the question.

"So, would you... I don't know.. want to see a movie and have dinner at my place?"

"That sounds great." Erin said giving him a smile that made him melt again.

Katie drove... following Tom's directions. They ended up driving down a dirt road til they reached a dirt track meant for motocross.

"I love rally courses... we're here" Tom said as they got out and switched sides, with Tom now driving.

"Now let's see if those evo parts did the trick" Tom said after they buckled up and mashed the throttle, the front wheels kicking up dirt as the Mitsubishi lifted off...

An hour later, Tom and Katie sat on the hood, the whole car covered in dirt and dust.

"That was fun! What's 'rally' anyway?"

"Rally is a type of off-road racing using cars, not trucks. It's like the NASCAR of Europe."

"So how did you find this place? It's beautiful" Katie said noting the beautiful trees and plants of the forest around the track.

"My sister had a breakdown one night, tearing up a box a tissues and she came to me and started spilling out all her problems and all her insecurities. I didn't want to hear it since I had heard it non-stop all week, so I took off and drove through the forest. Somehow I ended up here and blew off my steam around the rally course. Erin doesn't know how much I love rally racing so let's keep this a secret"

"Why?"

"Because she's a big NASCAR fan." Tom laughed. "She doesn't consider it real racing if right turns are involved."

Erin drove Jasons Impala for a few laps then she did what he wasn't expecting. She started doing what looked like Rally moves minus the jumps. She moved to the woods next to the speed way.

"Erin. When did you start doing Rally?" Jason asked. He knew of a lot of different kinds of Racing sports so it surprised him that she did street and Rally.

"It's a secret. I'm usually all about NASCAR but Tom doesn't know I like other kinds of racing so it's part of our secret alright?" Erin said as she got back on to the speed way and headed back to the main road.

"Yeah. Man you really arn't like other girls." Jason said with a smile.

"So true. That's one of the reasons my mother and me fight all the time. She wants me to be this girly girl and I'm not that kind of person." Erin said as they pulled into a car wash.

After they got the car washed they headed to get some lunch and then back to the garage.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" Jason asked as they got out of the car and saw Tom and Katie pull up next to them.

"Does 7 work for you?" Erin said with a smile.

"7's just fine." Jason said calmly.

"I'll see you then." Erin gave a kiss on the cheeck and went inside. Leaving Tom to talk to Jason.

Jason got a look at Katie's still-mud covered car. "What the hell happened?"

Tom and Katie smiled before looking at each other and replying simultaneously "testing"

Tom's face turned serious. "If you break her heart, I'll break your neck" Tom said growling menacingly.

"And what are you gonna do, Short stuff?" Jason said in a challenging voice.

Suddenly, Erin heard screams that sounded like Jason coming from the parking lot only to find Tom beating the crap out of Jason. Katie was trying to pull Tom off of Jason... and failing with her skinny frame.

"I warned you." Erin said as she helped Katie successfully pull Tom off of Jason.

After getting Tom off Jason Erin went over to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine. Tom got in a lucky punch is all." Jason said whiping the blood from his lip.

"What was that all about anyways?" Erin asked

"He called me Short stuff." Tom yelled trying to get back into the fight.

"You threatened to kill me!" Jason shot back.

"Both of you stop it!" Erin yelled. Tom stopped struggling and Jason looked at her. "If this is over me Tom I'm going to kick your ass. Now I don't care who started this fight but I'm stopping it. Tom get inside. Now!"

Tom gave Katie a kiss on the cheek and headed for the door. Giving Jason a glare as to say 'this isn't over' as he walked by.

"I'll see you tonight Jason." Erin stormed in after Tom to kick his ass.

"Don't hurt him too much. I have a date with him later." Katie yelled after her.

"Oh, don't worry. He can take a hit, or twenty." Erin shut the door and with out a word the twins headed home to get ready for their dates.

"I still can't believe your going out with that jerk." Jason said as he found a few movies for his date.

"Would you just stop it already. I like him, and with any luck I will distract him so that he will stop being so protective about Erin." Katie said as she put on some nice earings.

"Whatever. Just don't do anything stupid." Jason looked up at the clock and saw it was now about 6:30. "I have to go get Erin. I'll see you after the date." Jason ran out to go get Erin a few moments before Tom came to get Katie.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason arrived at the shop 5 minutes before 7 o'clock. He got out of his car and walked up to the door. Just as he was about to ring the bell the door opened to reveal Erin in a black hoodie with a green shirt underneath and a pair of dark blue jeans as well as black shoes. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she was smiling up at him.

"Ready to go?" He asked smiling down at her.

"Yup. Tom all ready left to go get Katie. So where are we going?" Erin asked as they got into the Impala.

"It's a surprise." Jason said with a smile.

He started it up and they were off down t he road.

Meanwhile...

Tom parked in front of the house and was about to knock on the door just as Katie opened it. She was wearing black hip-hugging jeans with a purple skirt over them, a black belly shirt with a skull on it, black combat boots, black spiked wrist bands, a black spiked choker, and white gold skull earrings. She also had on a black baseball cap with a Chevy bowtie and the Mitsubishi diamond star holding hands with her ponytail sticking out the back hole of the cap.

Tom, meanwhile, wore black jeans, his regular hiking boots and a marroon colored dress shirt... along with his almost 5 necklaces (a gold chain with a cross, one with a skull on it, a wooden round one, and one with a tribal leaf on it)

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to his black 1995 Chevrolet Monte Carlo Z34.

"Come on! Let's go! So, where're we going?"

"Uh... That new restaurant that opened up on Pershing drive"

They got in the car and Tom started up the potent V6. The car roared to life as he turned the key. The radio turned on and played "Kiss The Girl" by No Secrets.

Tom blushed as they drove off.

Jason stopped in front of a little old diner and got out with Erin following him.

"A diner? Cute. Odd, but cute." Erin said with a small smile.

"It may not look like much but it has the best food I have ever had." Jason said holding the door open for her.

Erin knew he was being sweet but if he did this through out the night she was going to get annoyed.

They sat down at a booth a started talking. "So how long have you been working on cars?" Jason asked.

"A few years now. Before school I worked on a few cors with my father and I already told you about After school." Erin said with a giggle. "What about you? What do you like to do mostly?"

"Not very much interesting like working on cars. I did a little racing but no one knows about it. I stopped after about a year and went on to paint and draw. I'm not all that good but it pays a few bills. Besides painting I dapple in a few things like writing or playing a sport like Basketball. Mostly just for excercise.

A waitress came up to them gave them their menu's and walked off.

"So what do you do for fun?" Jason asked as he looked over the menu.

"Besides work on cars? I read and play a few sports. Nothing that much. I don't have a lot of free time. With running the shop and all. It keeps me busy." The Waitress came back took their ordes and walked away again.

Erin and Jason talked for quite some time till it was time to leave.

"So now where are we going? It's only 9." Erin said buckling up.

"That's a secret. Ware this." Jason handed her a blind fold and reluctently she put it on.

Once he was sure she couldn't see he drove off to the secret place.

Tom drove and the ended up at the restaurant Tom mentioned, "Frankie's Grill" (A/N: not the horrible "Frankie's" fast food place... bleh!) They got out of the car and walked to the restaurant. Tom reached for the door handle of the restaurant, but stopped when Katie spoke.

"Don't even think about it! I can get the door on my own!"

"Yes ma'am!" Tom joked as he saluted her.

"You're funny" She stated as she giggled and got the door for them.

"HI! Welcome to Frankie's Grill! Table for two?" The hostess greeted with a smile

"Yes."

"Right this way" She said as she led them to a table for two with candle light already set up

"Wow... uh... romantic..." was all Katie managed to get out before she sat down

The hostess left them their menus and left.

"So... what do you do for hobbies? besides racing and working on cars."

"I like to write stories, they're not that good though. An whenever I have a chance, I join an animal rights protest or EV rally."

"What's an EV rally?"

"Where people gather together and rally to get EV's or Electric Vehicles, cars, boat, and such, BACK on the streets where they belong."

"Back on the road? You mean they were on the road before?"

"Yeah. Back in 1990, CARB (California Air Resources Board) put into effect the ZEV mandate or Zero Emissions Vehicle mandate which forced automakers to make cars that produced no exhaust on the road between 1996 and 2003. The most popular of the EV's was the sporty GM, General Motors, EV1. As soon as the mandate was repealed in 2003, the cars were taken back by the automakers and destroyed." (A/N: COMPLETELY TRUE! pick up a copy of the documentary "Who Killed The Electric Car?" if you don't believe me!)

Their waitress came and picked up their orders.

"Wait... they were all taken back? Isn't that illegal?"

"Usually yes, but the cars weren't allowed to be sold, only leased. when a car is leased, the company still owns it. You just make payments so they let you keep it. The people who leased the EV's were willing to keep paying to use the car but the automakers wouldn't let them re-lease the car. Only a few of them were actually sold so only a few are still on the road."

"Which ones are still on the road?"

"A few Toyota Rav4 EV's, a few Ford Ranger EV's, and about fifty Chevrolet S10 EV's... two pick-up truck variants and a small suv... They run about 40,000 each now..."

The waitress came back with their orders as they ate their food in silence. Tom looked out the window and saw Jason and Erin across the street getting back into the Impala... and Erin was blindfolded.

"What is your brother doing with her blindfolded?"

Katie knew Tom was going to do something reckless...

Jason drove off with a blindfolded Erin in the front seat.

"Jason. Where are we going?" Erin asked in a somewhat whinny voice. She wasn't one to be patient when she was blindfolded.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to take you anywhere you wont like." Jason said in a reasuring voice.

"Alright." Erin said reluctantly.

Twenty minutes later Jason stopped the car and put it in park. "Alright, you can take it off now."

Erin untied the blindfold and looked out in awe. It was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. He had taken her to a small lake with the full moon shining down onto it. There were all kinds of trees and a willow right next to the lake with a blanket out under it.

"You set this all up?" Erin asked still in awe.

"Yup. Come on lets go sit under the willow tree."

They got out of the car and went and sat down under the willow.

They didn't really say anything for a while, just looked out at the veiw and enjoyed eachothers company. Jason glanced over at Erin with a smile. "You look lovely tonight. You know that?"

"Thanks. You look nice yourself. How did you find this place?" Erin hadn't found this place and she had been all over town and outside town. Or atleast she thought so.

"I went walking around one day and I found this place down a dirt road. Thought you might like it." Jason said smiling down at her.

His staring was making her blush. She looked away shyly smiling. He gently turned her head tord him. His smile widening as he looked into her eyes. Slowly their faces came closer together.

They were about to kiss when she noticed familiar headlights on the other side of the lake... and the unique engine rev of Tom's 3.4L DOHC V6.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"He followed us"

Jason looked and noticed Tom's Chevy hiding on the other side of the lake. He got up and started to walk towards Tom's Chevy. He couldn't see inside the Chevy but he knew Tom was there.

The high beams flashed, blinding Jason in the cars path. By the time Jason regained his sight, Tom's Chevy was gone... but the tire tracks weren't. Jason marched back to Erin.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You think I'm gonna let him ruin our date? I'm going after him."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

"Why's that?"

"Tom may have the underpowered car here, but he's one of the best drivers I've ever seen. He's pulled stunts in that Front Wheel Drive Monte Carlo I thought impossible."

"That still doesn't give him the right to spy on us."

"Fine, I'll come but be careful... He knows what he's doing"

They got in the Impala and went back down the dirt road... only to come bumper to bumper with Tom's Monte Carlo when they got out. The black Z34 reversed and swung the front end around before leaving in a cloud of tire smoke.

"He's chicken."

"No... He isn't. He wants us to follow him"

Tom led them to a red light and Jason pulled up beside him. They rolled down the windows so Tom could explain the rules.

"Down the end of the road then turn left, follow it to the traincross. After the train cross is a sharp right hand turn follow it over the bridge. First on to the store at the end of the block wins. I win you do things the way I say. Got it!"

"And if I win?" Jason asked with a grin.

"If by some slim chance you do beat me. Then you can date Erin and I won't say a word about it, but if you brake her heart a brake your neck. That will always stand. Got it!" Tom said glaring him down.

"Deal! On Green we go." Jason said rolling up his window.

"Jason. I sure hope you know what your doing. No one has beat Tom in all the time I've known him. Just be careful." Erin said putting her seatbelt on. She glared at Tom for a second when Jason and Katie wern't looking and then sat back waiting for the fun to begin.

The light turned green as the two Front wheel drive cars leapt off. Jason thought he had the race in the bag... He had 30 more horsepower than Tom's DOHC 3.4 and he had a supercharger. Tom, however, had less weight to haul around with his 2 door coupe.

Jason had Tom off the line as his car rocketed ahead.

"Be careful... This is where he surprises his opponents."

Jason look in the rearview mirror and saw nothing... til he looked next to him and saw Tom's Z34 gaining rapidly.

"Why is his car so slow off the line?"

"The dual overhead cams... After takeoff, his car's computer takes a few extra seconds to decide whether to use the economy cam or the power cam. Tom's learned to drive to compensate for his cars off the line acceleration."

Tom's Z34 was now a few feet ahead of the Impala as the turn came up. Jason braked while Tom didn't.

"Idiot"

"No... watch... I've seen him do this a million times so he doesn't lose momentum"

Jason watched as the rear tires on the Monte Carlo locked up for a second and began to spin again. The momentary loss of traction caused the FWD Chevy's rear end to step out as it drifted around the corner and straightened out before pulling ahead. Jason meanwhile took the turn safely before flooring it to catch up to Tom's rocketing Z34.

Jason was starting to catch but when the train tracks came in to view Jason started to slow down.

"Damn it, how am I going to make that turn and then catch him?"

"Just do what Tom did at the last turn. Speed up and then hit the e-brake and then release it half way into the turn. The back tired will spin and you won't lose any momentum."

Jason followed her instructions just as they reached the train tracks. Tom made the turn with no problem a few seconds ahead of Jason. Jason made the turn just missing the light post.

Speeding after Tom he was starting to catch him. The store at the end of the street came into view. Jason was gaining on Tom. they were only a few feet away from the store and Jason was neck and neck with Tom!

There was one problem... the drawbridge was going up to let a boat through!

Erin heard a momentary pause on Tom's Z34 as the 3.4L DOHC V6 switched to the power cam.

"That's not good..."

"What do you mean?"

"He just switched to the power cam"

"And that means?"

"You just lost."

Jason watched in horror as the Z34's engine picked up a different tone as the front end shot up, the front wheels squealing a little from the sudden power rush.

The two W-body Chevy's climbed the draw bridge and leapt off. The two cars flew through the air and landed harshly with sparks coming out from underneath both cars.

Tom's Z34 crossed the line a few inches behind Jason's Impala before the motor mounts in Tom's Z34 gave out and the engine and transmission dropped to the ground. The black Z34 skidded to a stop. As soon as it stopped, Erin and Jason heard breaking glass. They stopped the Impala and rushed over to Tom's Z34 to see that the force of the skid had forced Tom's head through the driver's side window.

Erin rushed over and felt Tom's pulse while a frantic Katie was trying to wake him up. Erin sighed a breath of relief. "He's still alive... but he needs medical attention ASAP."

No sooner had she said that when the twins were both dialing 911 on their cell phones.


End file.
